1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generating systems, and more particularly, to a universal power generating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective power generating systems are necessary to deal with the present global energy crisis. Strains on electricity grids and price increases in the supply of energy resources have taken great tolls. There has been an enormous increase in the global demand for energy in recent years as a result of industrial development and population growth. Supply of energy is, therefore, far less than the actual demand. In the United States, contributing causes include over-consumption, an aging infrastructure, and choke-point disruption or bottlenecks at oil refineries and port facilities that restrict fuel supply. Seasonal variables also take a toll, whereby unusually cold winters lead to increased consumption of energy. Pipeline failures and other accidents may cause minor interruptions to energy supplies. A crisis could possibly emerge after infrastructure damage from severe weather.
In response to the petroleum crisis, the principles of green energy and sustainable living movements have gained popularity. This has led to increasing interest in alternate power/fuel research such as fuel cell technology, liquid nitrogen economy, hydrogen fuel, methanol, biodiesel, Karrick process, solar energy, artificial photosynthesis, geothermal energy, Space-based solar power, tidal energy, wave power, and wind energy, and fusion power. To date, only hydroelectricity and nuclear power have been significant alternatives to fossil fuel.
Hydrogen gas is currently produced at a net energy loss from natural gas, which is also experiencing declining production in North America and elsewhere. When not produced from natural gas, hydrogen still needs another source of energy to create it, also at a loss during the process. This has led to hydrogen being regarded as a ‘carrier’ of energy, like electricity, rather than a ‘source’. The unproven dehydrogenating process has also been suggested for the use water as an energy source. Efficiency mechanisms such as Negawatt power can encourage significantly more effective use of current generating capacity. It is a term used to describe the trading of increased efficiency, using consumption efficiency to increase available market supply rather than by increasing plant generation capacity. As such, it is a demand-side as opposed to a supply-side measure.
Therefore, several power-generating devices have been developed in the past. However, they provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient, economical and environmentally safe way. None of those devices suggest the novel features of the present invention.